polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Greenlandball
Greenlandball |nativename = : Grønlandkugle : Kalaallit Nunaat |caption = Greenland is mad about melting ice. |image = Greenland.png |reality = ���� Greenland ���� |government = Parliamentary democracy within a constitutional monarchy |language = Greenlandic Danish Inuit Languages Kalaallitsiut |capital = Nuukball |friends = Faroe Islandsball Icelandball Nunavutball Norwayball USAball Swedenball Antarcticaball |intospace = Greenland can into space! |personality = Cold, Deperssed, Suicidal, sometimes happy |likes = Mattak, cool weather, suicide, being Nordic, mercator projection (makes me look big), being one of the most difficult countries to infect in Plague Inc |dislike = Being Nordic Population density, Denmarkball Canadaball |affiliation = Inuit Denmarkball Arctic Councilball |religion = Protestantism (big majority) Atheism Paganism (minority) |enemies = Canadaball (they want to anschluss us) Dad (sometimes) Flag Stealer! |founded = 1979 |onlypredecessor = Norwegian Greenlandball |predicon = Norwegian Greenland |hates = Freezing weather, life, being called Ice-Poland |ended = |notes = A colony of Denmarkball |status = Suicide not wanting to be Nordic |bork = Aap aap or Börqq börqq |food = Fish, Kiviak, Seal, Polar Bear, Arctic Fox |type = Inuit Germanic}} Denmarkball, talking to his son, Greenlandball}} Greenlandball}} Icelandball| Greenlandball}} Greenlandball (also known as Hyperboreaball) has the most clickbaity name is an autonomous countryball of Denmarkball. It can into being the largest island in the world, if you count Australiaball as a continent. It is a generally political-quiet country, and is pretty much irrelevant to everyone except Denmark, although Greenlandball will tell you otherwise. He hates being called "Ice-Poland". He also hates being in reality - like being smaller than what his land looks like in mercator and rectangular maps. Greenland looks almost the same size as Africa in mercator projection, but in reality, he is smaller than USAball. Greenland is more "Inuit and Nordic" than only Nordic, and wants to into independence, but his master Denmark will not go beyond letting Greenland exit the EU, which it did in 1985. Greenlandball is also suicidal, even more than Japanball. His name is also the first known piece of mass clickbait in human history. History Greenland was discovered by Icelandic and Norwegian Settlers in the 980s and was named Grœnland to seem more attractive than Icelandball. It was however not Green at all and the early Norse settlers mysteriously died off from getting too triggered over the clickbait after a few hundred years. From 1605-1607, Denmarkball asserted sovereignty over it and locate lost Norse Settlements. Until the 1700s, colonising Greenland was unsuccessful. Personality Greenland is not usually seen in a lot of comics, but is portrayed big due to having a lot of landmass. When talking, there should be a lot of "q"s in the dialogue and with bits of Inuit, because the cities and places in Greenland have a lot of 'q's in it. Relationships Friends * Eskimosball (Mother) - I like you, mom * Antarcticaball (Best Friend) You saved me multiple times from suicide attempts. * Nunavutball (Little Brother) - You is a continental me * Canadaball (Step-father) - He is the father of Nunavutball! * USAball (Cousin) - Continental neighbor and cousin, plz don't take my oil! * Denmarkball (Father) - He restored the Nordic domain here * Faroe Islandsball (Little Brother) - You is good for me. * Icelandball (Big Brother) - The green volcanic version of me * Norwayball (Uncle) - One of the original colonists of me along with Icelandball. However the Norwegian's settlements died out around the 13th century. I still maintain a close relationship with Norwayball today. Enemies * Canadaball - He cannot into me, or even anchluss in general! * Polandball - YUO STOLE MY FLAG Family * Denmarkball - Father * Eskimosball - Mother * Faroe Islandsball - Brother * Icelandball - Uncle * Finlandball - Uncle ** Estoniaball - Aunt * Swedenball - Uncle ** Ålandball - Cousin * Norwayball - Uncle ** Svalbardball - Cousin * Nunavutball - Brother * Alaskaball - Brother * Japanball - Cousin * South Koreaball - Cousin * Kazakhbrick - Cousin * Hungaryball - Far Cousin * Far Away Kebab Brother - Far Cousin Flag Colors Gallery Artwork 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Meet the RED crew.png Greenland.png Laughs of the world.png Estonia_can_into_Nordic_-_Christmas_wallpaper.png Th61CRKNUM.jpg Greenland 2.jpg greenland 3.jpg Greenland 4.jpg Eskimos.png Grennlandball.png 未命名78.jpg Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Russia_Visits_The_Nordics_and_Estonia.jpeg Comics Polandball Alternate Universe.png 0Rob9oq.png DD1ikSK.png C8X0qFp.png ZJ6COAA.png 05967499.png Scandinavian Reunion.jpg FWaD0PQ.pngHingaBork1.png VxwfCsh.png Linguistic Trouble.png 10583929 254982721365543 9069263050054348976 n.png yjsKx7G.png TZY6uhI.png Is Mine.jpg Greenland_has_a_vacation.png Titanic.jpg Polan Hiding.png GrenlandDenmarkandEU.png MbDasej.png Greenland_life_1.png Ooc_this_isn_t_really_hetalia_but_by_askforoyar-d6106yq.png Drinking.png Kingdomofdenmark.png Canada and Denmark fight over a rock.png Team Russia.png Steam.png Nordics_by_mattsteelethevamp-d7pu9n2.png QhTPU3g.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Borders of Countries.png Polan Hiding Again.png Planet Destroyers.png Speak in Swedish.png Bring the Fridge.png Whos The Coldest.png Greenland Is Mine.png Unacceptable Trade.png Experience Wilderness.jpg Being Resourceful.png Videos Greenland, the Grey Area|Made by brain4breakfast. }} it:Groelandiaball zh:格陵兰球 Category:North America Category:Canuck Removers Category:Protestant Category:Atheist Category:Pagan Category:Red White Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Monarchy Category:Cold Category:Greenlandball Category:Denmarkball Category:America Category:Arctic Category:OSCE Category:Greenlandic Speaking Countryball Category:Inuit Speaking Countryball Category:First World Countries Category:Ice Category:Christian Category:Danish Speaking Countryball Category:Europe Category:Pro Kosovo